Love Theme from The Legend of Zelda
by Princess of Twilight
Summary: Em seu aniversário de dezessete anos, Zelda recebe um presente muito especial... Leia e descubra! ZeLink, fluffy Oneshot


**Bem, aqui estou eu, esta escritora louca que nem terminou sua primeira fic, mas que acabou escrevendo esta outra durante o período de fim-de-ano-letivo/férias... Nha mas eu não pude resistir... A-D-O-R-O a série Zelda, e nada mais justo do que postar esta fic logo de uma vez... Ah... Acho que é só isso... Espero que gostem e não queiram me matar depois de lerem...**

**Obs.: A série Zelda, nem seus personagens, nem nada relacionado me pertencem (droga!). Sou só eu que coloco minhas idéias malucas no papel pegando emprestado esses personagens... Se a série fosse minha eu seria muito rica hoje... Aiai...**

**

* * *

**

**- ****Love Theme from The Legend of Zelda -**

**Oneshot: The Legend of Zelda – Ocarina of Time**

**Por: Ana-chan **

Mais um dia amanhecera. Com a aparição do Sol, várias espécies de animais saiam de seus esconderijos noturnos e se encaminhavam para apreciar a bela paisagem. A luz tocava a grama verde dos campos, nas copas de suas árvores e na relva que crescia; o grande lago Hylia, o rancho LonLon. Iluminava até mesmo o longínquo deserto, morada das belas guerreiras Gerudo. O céu estava muito azul, com algumas poucas nuvens, que pareciam dançar pelo ar. Tudo poderia ser considerado normal até o momento, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe...

-Saiam da frente! Estamos passando! – Berrava um homem enquanto tentava guiar o seu cavalo, seguido por uma enorme caravana.

Ao longe já se podia ver uma grande fila de carruagens dirigindo-se ao mais belo e importante dos monumentos do reino de Hyrule: o castelo onde vivia a Família Real. Era muito imponente, e possuía muros tão altos que quase não se podia ver o que havia dentro. Muitas carroças também passavam e com muita velocidade se dirigiam até lá, com outros homens, também, gritando para pedir passagem.

Ao longe, em uma das mais altas torres do castelo, uma jovem observava atentamente todo o movimento que ocorria abaixo de si. Ela era muito bonita, com longos cabelos loiros, que lhe desciam às costas como quedas d'água. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão intenso que pareciam ter dentro de si o céu da noite com todas as suas estrelas, tamanho era o brilho de seu olhar. Vestia um simples, mas belo vestido de cor rosa, que contrastava muito bem com sua pele clara, cor de leite. Parecia estar muito feliz, tamanho era o sorriso em seu rosto; o semblante emanava o entusiasmo que havia dentro de si.

Repentinamente, das sombras surgiu uma outra mulher, bem diferente da primeira. Era alta, mais velha do que ela e possuía um ótimo físico. Tinha os brancos cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, usava uma camisa de manga curta e um short colados no corpo, com desenhos e símbolos que representavam a cultura de sua antiga e extinta tribo Sheika; seus olhos vermelhos corriam por todo o local. Aproximou-se da jovem cautelosamente e lhe perguntou, com uma voz calma e terna:

- Bom dia, princesa. –A mulher fez uma reverência – Preparada para a comemoração de seu décimo sétimo aniversário?

- Bom dia para você também, Impa. – A bela jovem se virou para a mulher atrás dela, ainda mantendo aquele maravilhoso sorriso no rosto – Mal posso acreditar que meu aniversário chegou! Estou tão feliz! – Colocou as mãos sobre os lados da face, ainda revelando seu sorriso.

- Que bom que aguardava ansiosa por este dia, princesa. Seu pai tomou todos os cuidados para que esta festividade fosse do seu inteiro agrado. – A mulher voltou a sua posição normal – Mas acho que não é _só_ a festa que está tomando conta dos pensamentos de vossa alteza. – Impa viu a garota corar bastante e se virar, de costas para ela. Havia tocado no ponto certo – Acaso a princesa poderia compartilhar com sua ama um pouco de sua felicidade?

- Ah... Er... Claro, Impa. Bem, é que... – ela mais gaguejava do que falava - na verdade, eu estava esperando... _Alguém p_ara esta festa... – A jovem tornou a corar. Agora as bochechas estavam em tom escarlate.

- Bem, se esta pessoa foi convidada pela própria princesa, acredito que seria uma tolice sem igual se não comparecesse à festa. – Impa virou-se para a garota e afagou-lhe os cabelos – Não se preocupe princesa... _Ele_ virá. – Com isso, a ama se despediu da jovem e desapareceu nas sombras daquele enorme quarto, do mesmo modo que havia aparecido.

- Espero que sim, Impa. Espero que sim. – E se virou novamente para a janela, apoiando-se nela de bruços. Certamente ainda existia esperança dentro do coração da jovem e bela princesa Zelda.

* * *

O movimento continuava bastante acelerado no mercado de Hyrule. Já era quase fim da manhã e muitas pessoas ainda passavam correndo de um lado para o outro, comprando e vendendo produtos. Com toda essa agitação, ainda podia-se ouvi-las conversando abertamente, contando piadas e até mesmo discutindo sobre algo que não se podia distinguir muito bem. E bem no meio dessa confusão, via-se passar apressado um jovem. Era alto, de bom porte, um pouco moreno devido à exposição ao Sol. Tinha os cabelos loiro-escuros, um pouco próximos de bater em seus ombros, alguns fios caindo sobre sua face e olhos, azuis como um lago de águas claras e limpas, imaculado. Vestia uma túnica verde, da cor dos campos, que lhe batia até a metade das cochas, presa em sua cintura por um fio de couro. Por baixo dela, vestia um colant que deveria ser branco no início, mas escurecera, talvez devido à idade do tecido. Corria, as botas de couro batendo com força no chão, enquanto prendia seu capuz , da mesma cor da túnica, no cinto. Apreciava aquele momento, em que as pessoas não podiam e nem se interessavam em saber quem era. Gostava do anonimato, nunca desejou ser o famoso herói que havia salvado essas terras de um terrível mal. Preferia ser visto apenas como ele, Link, e não por títulos grandiosos, que refletiam seus atos de bravura.

Quando correu por trás de uma das barracas do mercado para poder chegar até sua casa, onde morava desde o momento em que começara a crescer demais para viver entre os Kokiri, ouviu um comentário vindo bem próximo:

- Nossa, hoje é o aniversário de nossa querida princesa! Como gostaria de poder me reunir no castelo para vê-la de perto...

Link sorriu. Hoje teria essa oportunidade, como alguns poucos. Mas ela ficava ofuscada. Já havia feito isso _tantas_ vezes!...

Ele continuou seu caminho, ainda sorrindo. Abriu a porta da casa, entrou e fechou-a. Afinal, não restava muito tempo para o início da festa.

* * *

Se antes os arredores do castelo já estavam cheios, não se comparavam com o que havia se tornado agora. Filas e mais filas de carruagens passavam em direção ao castelo. Haviam se passado algumas poucas horas desde que chegara a sua casa, mas Link se assustou com o tempo que levou para se arrumar. Vestia uma roupa preta, muito bonita, de manga longa. Tinha pequenos detalhes em dourado nas mangas e em suas luvas brancas, que contrastavam com seus cabelos. Vestia também, por cima dela, uma proteção de metal, uma armadura incompleta, no tórax e nos ombros, com várias pedras cravejadas, de onde saía uma capa que lhe batia nos tornozelos. Em sua cintura levava uma belíssima espada, que brilhava quando o Sol batia seus raios no cabo e na bainha, repletos de rubis, safiras e esmeraldas; ela lhe fora dada em seu décimo sétimo aniversário pela própria Zelda.

O céu já estava com aquela conhecida coloração alaranjada, indicando que, para variar, já estava atrasado. A luz crepuscular começou a incidir fortemente sobre seus belos olhos, mas nada o faria parar agora. Estava decidido a se encontrar com a princesa. Precisava, a todo custo, contar a ela. Tornou a andar, rumando para o longo caminho que levava até o castelo.

Após algum tempo, que pareciam ter sido mais algumas horas, Link chegou ao castelo. Ela estava, do lado de fora, da mesma forma que se lembrava ter visto da última vez, apenas com alguns pequenos enfeites diferentes na gigantesca porta de entrada. Mas, quando passou por ela, contemplou a mais bela decoração festiva dentre todas as que já havia visto na vida. As mesas largas repletas das flores mais perfumadas que, sabia ele, a princesa mais gostava. As paredes, teto e cortinas com enfeites dourados e tapeçarias ilustrando todas as mais belas partes do reino. Ao fundo, subindo-se a pequena escadaria, encontravam-se dois tronos. O da direita, maior, pertencente ao rei atual, Daphness Nohasen Hyrule. Ao seu lado, um menor, pertencente à princesa, Zelda. Ao fundo deles, encontrava-se uma grande cortina com o símbolo do reino de Hyrule: um grande pássaro vermelho, de asas abertas. No lugar da cabeça, havia um grande triângulo dourado, dividido em mais três outros menores: a Triforce. Link afastou um pouco a luva direita, olhou para as costas de sua própria mão e viu ali o seu pedaço da relíquia. Ela não lhe trazia boas recordações. Mas, graças a ela, obtivera coragem suficiente para poder vencer seus desafios e estar ali agora. Ficava imaginando se Zelda pensava da mesma forma que ele.

Dirigiu-se então para o centro do salão e escolheu uma das mesas mais próximas aos tronos para poder aguardar até o início da festa. Um pouco distante de si, pôde ver Talon, dono do rancho LonLon, maior fornecedor de leite para o reino. Virou-se mais um pouco e pôde ver que estava acompanhado: ele trouxera consigo sua filha Malon, com seus cabelos muito ruivos presos em um belo coque. Link a cumprimentou com um aceno e um sorriso; A garota ruborizou e se virou, fingindo observar atentamente os detalhes da tapeçaria.

Logo, surgiram pelas portas laterais vários guardas, fazendo uma grande fileira humana em meio às mesas do salão e se viraram para o local onde se encontrava o símbolo da Triforce. Começaram a tocar suas trombetas e, no mesmo instante, subiu próximo aos tronos um guarda com uma roupa diferente dos outros. Com uma voz grave, falou para todos os presentes:

- Levantem-se para que possam receber o rei Daphness e sua filha e nossa princesa, Zelda! – Dizendo isso, o guarda se afastou e se juntou aos demais, enquanto todos os presentes se levantavam. Link fez o mesmo, parecendo um pouco inquieto.

Logo, surgiu pela cortina atrás dos tronos o rei, sorrindo, e seguindo-o bem próxima, a princesa. Todos aplaudiam, enquanto o coração de Link batia cada vez mais acelerado: ela estava mais bela do que nunca. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma linda trança, e sua cabeça era ornamentada com uma maravilhosa e delicada coroa de ouro e brilhantes. Usava um vestido rosa com detalhes em ouro puro, que se tornava branco da cintura para baixo e onde se podia ver o símbolo do reino bordado em uma parte de seu tecido. Link se juntou aos demais presentes e começou a aplaudir. Então os olhos da princesa varreram o local, até pousarem sobre os dele. Ela sorriu, e ele apenas pôde sorrir e lhe fazer uma pequena reverência, totalmente extasiado.

Após alguns minutos, o rei fez um aceno com a mão e os aplausos cessaram instantaneamente. Então ele se dirigiu até o primeiro degrau da escadaria e falou:

- Povo de Hyrule, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o aniversário de minha filha, que hoje está completando seus dezessete anos de vida! – o rei parou para que se seguissem mais aplausos, enquanto trazia Zelda delicadamente para perto de si. Então se fez silêncio novamente quando este levantou uma das mãos. – Rezo para que as Deusas estejam conosco neste momento e que possam abençoar minha filha e a todos os presentes. – o rei fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos começar as festividades! Espero que apreciem o jantar que logo será servido!

Dizendo isso, o rei se sentou em seu trono, seguido por Zelda que dirigiu ao seu. Dentro de segundos, várias criadas começaram a servir o jantar. Link não estava muito interessado nele; precisava urgentemente falar com a princesa. Esperou até que as pessoas começassem a se deslocar pelo salão para tentar falar com ela. Mas, quando olhou novamente em direção aos tronos, já era tarde demais. Ela não estava mais lá. Correu os olhos por todo salão, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la. Ficou parado procurando tão concentrado que nem percebeu quando alguém lhe chamou às suas costas.

- Posso saber o que procura com tanta atenção? – A voz lhe perguntou com certo entusiasmo.

Link se virou no mesmo instante, tendo a melhor visão de sua vida: Zelda estava diante de dele, sorrindo como nunca. Teve a sensação de que o chão já não estava mais sob seus pés. Suas pernas já não lhe obedeciam. Perdera a noção do tempo. Aqueles olhos... Nem conseguia se lembrar mais de seu próprio nome.

Conseguiu se recompor depois de alguns segundos, ouvindo a princesa tentando abafar suas risadas com uma das mãos. Link olhou para ela e tentou fazer uma cara séria, mas falhou miseravelmente: não conseguia ficar sério diante dela. Então, quando Zelda parou de rir, ele falou:

- Parece que está se divertindo bastante, não é mesmo? – ele disse em tom de brincadeira, o que a fez rir mais ainda.

- Muitíssimo! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. Então parou e ficou observando-o: ele também estava muito bonito. Virou-se para poder observar todo o salão e continuou – O que está achando da festa?

- Muito interessante, ainda mais podendo desfrutar de tão boa companhia... Mas ainda está faltando alguma coisa aqui, não acha? – ele olhou diretamente para os olhos dela, o que a fez corar levemente.

- O quê, por exemplo? – ela fez uma cara de extremo interesse. Não poderia estar faltando alguma coisa... Poderia?

- Venha comigo! Vou lhe mostrar. – E então pegou uma das mãos da princesa e a guiou pelo salão tentando não chamar muito a atenção dos convidados, até chegarem à escadaria que levava até os andares superiores. Zelda agradeceu às Deusas por Link estar olhando para frente: estava extremamente vermelha.

- Espere! Onde é que estamos indo? – Zelda o fez parar, puxando-o para o lado contrário.

- Vamos, você verá quando chegarmos! – Então retomou a caminhada e subiu as escadas, trazendo Zelda consigo, receosa. O que estaria o herói aprontando dessa vez?

Link percorreu os largos corredores do castelo rapidamente, com Zelda em seu encalço. Parecia estar procurando algo... Ou _algum_ lugar específico. Ela olhou para trás e percebeu que estavam se afastando cada vez mais do salão onde a festa estava acontecendo. Em breve acabariam percebendo que não estava mais presente. Seus passos foram se tornando cada vez mais lentos, até que Link chamou sua atenção.

- Venha, é aqui! – E apontou para uma das portas do fundo do corredor, à esquerda.

Zelda foi até o local indicado por ele e atravessou a porta. Sabia exatamente onde estavam, afinal morava neste castelo desde que nascera; o que não conseguia entender é o porque de Link ter de levá-la justamente até ali. Ele entrou depois dela e fechou a porta, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Após alguns segundos em que ambos ficaram se encarando constrangidos, Zelda resolveu se pronunciar:

- Então, porque resolveu me trazer justamente aqui? – ela deu uma olhada em volta e parou próxima à varanda do local – O que tem de tão importante aqui no salão de música? – virou-se para poder encará-lo com mais atenção e percebeu que ele estava ligeiramente corado. Virou-se novamente e abriu a porta da varanda, por onde a luz do luar entrou com toda intensidade.

O local estava repleto de instrumentos musicais: harpas, flautas, ocarinas, violinos e outros tantos que não se podia distinguir devido à penumbra no local. O único que se destacava, bem no centro da sala, era um belo piano negro. Link apoiou-se nele e se virou para Zelda com o rosto muito vermelho. Então, parecendo tirar toda a força e a coragem dentro de si, falou, com a voz meio trêmula:

**Melhor se me avisasse**

**Por que levou meus sonhos?**

**Vês, foi minha covardia**

**Por não dizer-te nunca**

**Que te queria**

- Princesa, eu a trouxe aqui para lhe entregar meu presente. – Ouvindo isso, Zelda se virou e encarou-o com o semblante sereno. Link esperou algum tempo, então prosseguiu – Na verdade, já deveria ter entregado este presente há muito tempo, mas me faltava coragem para fazê-lo... É até engraçado, não? Possuo a coragem para não temer sequer a morte, mas tenho medo de lhe dizer algo que está guardado em meu coração desde que lhe vi a primeira vez, nos jardins deste mesmo castelo... – Ele parou para tomar coragem suficiente para poder continuar. Zelda o ouvia atentamente, ligeiramente espantada - Desde a primeira vez que te vi, tenho guardado um sentimento em meu peito. Passei por todas aquelas provações, viajei no tempo, bani o mal... Mas nunca tive a certeza se você me via com os mesmos olhos que eu a vi durante estes sete anos.

**Chorei, te lembrando**

**Gritei, desabafando**

**E hoje, me resta a esperança**

**De ter você de volta**

**Não penso em mais nada**

Zelda mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Estaria ele... Se _declarando_ para ela?

- O que estou tentando dizer é que... Meu presente está bem aqui. – e apontou para o lado esquerdo de seu peito, seu coração – Mas como acho que falharei se tentar dizer com palavras, expressarei meus sentimentos através desta música. Ouça com atenção, por favor.

Link se afastou um pouco do piano, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado. Então, sem ainda olhar na direção de Zelda, voltou-se para o mesmo, afastou a capa e sentou-se no banco que havia na sua frente. Se Zelda já estava espantada com a declaração de Link, não se comparava com como estava agora. Desde quando ele sabia tocar piano?

**Eu tento todo dia e não consigo**

**Viver sem teu calor**

**O tempo passa, mas em minha vida**

**O mundo perde a cor**

Ele levantou a tampa, retirou suas luvas, colocou seus dedos delicadamente sobre as teclas do grande instrumento musical e começou a tocar uma melodia. Era linda, e ao mesmo tempo profunda. Zelda se sentiu atraída por aquele som, que parecia expressar todos os sentimentos daquele que a compôs. Nada mais importava: aquela música tomara conta de toda sua alma.

Link parou de tocar e virou-se para Zelda, esperando uma reação, talvez finalmente a resposta que ansiou por tanto tempo. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando ela veio tão rápida em sua direção que o derrubou do banco em que estivera sentado, abraçando-o com força. Permaneceram assim por mais algum tempo, até que Zelda quebrou o silêncio, dizendo:

- Idiota! – ela começou a dar tapinhas no peito de Link - Por que não me disse isso antes? Poderia me poupar o sofrimento de não saber também o que você sentia por mim! – E os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ah, Zelda, não chore! Eu... Fiz alguma coisa errada? – Ele falou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Claro que não... Estas lágrimas são de felicidade! Este foi o melhor presente que já ganhei em toda minha vida! – Ela o abraçou com mais força ainda, secando suas lágrimas com as costas da mão direita.

- Bem... – Ele falou olhando para cima, muito vermelho – Que tal se... Retribuísse o presente? – Ele retribuiu o abraço, ainda com muita vergonha para poder olhar para ela.

- Bem, acho que não seria uma má idéia... - Ela disse tão vermelha quanto ele.

A resposta fez com que o herói olhasse para ela e sorrisse de uma forma que ela jamais havia visto. Ele tocou o rosto de Zelda delicadamente, aproximando os lábios dela para mais perto dos seus. Eles fecharam os olhos e se beijaram longa e apaixonadamente. Separaram-se após algum tempo; Link se levantou e estendeu sua mão a Zelda para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Eles se deram as mãos e se dirigiram para a varanda do salão, onde se podia ver a lua iluminar os arredores do castelo. Permaneceram abraçados, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, até que a curiosidade de Zelda falou mais alto:

- Isto foi realmente uma surpresa... Eu não sabia que você tocava piano! – Disse, olhando para o horizonte à sua frente.

- Bem... Na verdade, Impa me ajudou com isso. Eu pedi a ela que me ensinasse, já que ela havia ensinado você a tocar todos aqueles instrumentos... – Ele disse, e Zelda o olhou com uma cara de indignação bastante fingida.

- Aquela traidora! Tendo segredos comigo... Justo eu que sempre conto tudo para ela! – Ela fez uma cara emburrada, o que fez com que Link desse uma risada. Ela olhou para ele, extremamente séria - Por que está rindo? Isto não tem graça nenhuma!

- Mas Zelda, se ela lhe contasse que estava me ajudando, isto não seria uma surpresa, e acho que não teria dado tão certo, não é? – Ele olhou-a, ainda sorrindo.

- Você tem razão... Então acho que terei de agradecer a ela quando a festa acabar... – Ela se virou para ele, sorrindo também - Mas até lá, ainda teremos um tempo só para nós, não acha?

- Com toda certeza! – E a beijou novamente, tomando-a em seus braços.

Para eles, já não importava o que viria a seguir, o dia de amanhã, o futuro. Importava o seu presente, o que acontecia, o agora. Ninguém mais importava, somente eles. Queriam viver intensamente cada segundo desse momento... E que ele pudesse durar por toda a eternidade...

**Eu vou vivendo sem achar motivo**

**Como esquecer a dor?**

**Talvez encontre a luz da minha vida**

**Pra não morrer de amor...**

* * *

**Bem, é só... Algumas explicações:**

**A música que coloquei nessa fic se chama "Pra não morrer de amor" da dupla... Bruno e Marrone?! Sertanejo?! Meu Deus! Mas eu posso explicar! É que eu estava cuidando dos meus afazeres domésticos, pensando em como terminar minha fic... E então o rádio começou a tocar essa música. Parei tudo o que eu estava fazendo e fui correndo perguntar pra minha mãe (tá ficando famosa! hehehehe) qual era o nome da tal música... E o resultado vocês estão vendo aí. Acho que só peguei uma parte da música, mas tudo bem... Ficou bom assim. Vou parar de enrolação e colocar os agradecimentos aqui:**

**Total-chan (Ana Carol/Meiling HAHAHAHA... Não me mate.) e Rah-chan: Obrigada por terem lido antes que eu postasse... Pelo menos vocês gostaram! hehehehehe... Finalmete realizei o desejo de vocês e postei a fic! Satisfeitas? Não, espere! Eu só estava brincando!... UFA...**

**Thiago: Valeu por também ler a fic! Ainda bem que você gostou, porque você sempre reclama de tudo o que eu faço (desenhos e talz), então eu acho que escrevi realmente bem para que você não reclamasse dessa vez... Tá... Nem tudo... Mas, anyway...**

**E, por último mas não menos importante... Minha mãe! Sem ela eu não saberia o nome dessa maldita música! Bjus mãe!**

**Agora acabou memo! Bye pessoas!  
Bjus  
Princess of Twilight (Ana-chan)**

**Obs².: Quero o Link da minha fic pra mim!!!**


End file.
